Razzle Dazzle
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Years later, his blood still boiled at the thought of Yuugi Mutou. However, he'd obtained one thing the King of Games never could but always wanted to. "Face it, Gardner. You're mine." (Téa and Seto) A challenge given to me by Mamono.
1. Chapter 01

**Title**: Razzle Dazzle

**Author**: Svelte Rose  
**Part**: Chapter 1

**Comments**: This is the challenge Mamono gave me and yes, I have been lagging with the process of writing it but now, I've finally finished the first part! BWAHA! Now to actually do the next chapter…;; I'm not sure where this particular fic is going but hopefully, I'll have it figured out soon. By the way, I don't own YGO or any of their characters.

Clouds slowly moved across the full moon which shone brightly down upon Tokyo University's main campus grounds. In one particular room where a ray of the moonlight snuck through the blinds, a slender figure carefully stapled several batches of paper together, organized them into a neat pile, closed several file cabinet drawers and snapped her binder shut. The lone lamp which stood upon the desk offered an amount of light sufficient enough so that the only occupant was able to finish her work. The fact that moonlight rays peeked through the cracks between the blinds only made the room seem even more eerie.

No matter how spooky the room may have seemed to any other person, this singular occupant was not fazed one bit. In fact, with all she had gone through, it was hard to surprise her much less faze her. Moonlight peeking through blinds in an uncommonly silent wing of this building was not at all disturbing. In fact, the effect was the opposite for her; it was actually quite calming opposed to the hectic day she'd just survived.

But now, it was time for the trek back to the dorm rooms before she was locked in the buildings. She had been working the entire night from when her last class ended and though she did have one particular 'appointment' (if she could even label it that), she didn't care to keep it. The trek back to her dorms would be a safe journey. Plus, campus police cars patrolled the grounds to scare off any potential rapist or robber.

Then again, there was that one patch of woods that she had to walk through. Whoever thought of building the campus and the female dorm rooms with a large patch of woods separating them needed to be fired from their job. At least, that's what she'd thought when she first came to this campus.

Now, she had a small rectangular-shaped device that fit snug in her palm which was sure to take care of any problems she may (or may not) encounter. At least, she hoped for that much.

-----

There was the occasional cricket chip, a branch snap here and there, a hoot from a hidden night owl, and then the ever-present moon rays which now, instead of peeking through between the blinds, they now filtered through the leafy branches of the large, oak trees. It made the walk seem even more omniscient than it should be - that's what she figured.

Holding back the urge to snort at such foolishness, Téa reached up to scratch her head before she was yanked by the waist and thrown against an oak tree trunk, a rather large, oak tree trunk.

"You're late," were his first two words.

She could've predicted those words a mile away. But she couldn't do anything now, not when he had his entire form pressed up against hers, pushing her into the tree. It was rough, but one large palm of his was placed in a particularly boney area of her back. Though it may have helped her somewhat, it also constricted her right arm from reaching out to push him away.

And thus the struggle began.

"Jesus Christ, get off of me," She snarled, her only free arm doing its best to push him again.

But to no avail. He was just much stronger and had better leverage than her. Even if she was pushing (and by no means was she a wussy, muscle-less girl; quite the opposite, in fact), his lips were still able to reach that one particularly sensitive spot under her ear.

"You should learn to be on time," he murmured, lips moving with each syllable. "You know how angry I get when I have to wait,"

"Get over yourself," She bit back as she tried to push herself away from the tree. Struggle as she could, it only served to excite her captor more, especially when that particular action only moved her closer to him.

Sadistic bastard. That was no surprise there. He'd been like that the entire way through high school, though he'd ignored her and her friends so they didn't care too much for it.

But now...

"Stop it!" She resorted to pleading when his lips moved to her shirt line.

He lifted his head, and spoke the same words he'd spoken every night, ever since these...assignations began, "Revenge is best served sweet, Gardner,"

-----

Her slender fingers tried the best they could to button her cardigan as fast as they could, trembling as violently as they did. Tears threatened to spill down her face as she left the last few buttons open and searched around for her skirt. Fingers combed through her hair, ridding it of any twig, leaf or other various wood items that may have gotten entangled.

His blue eyes followed her nervous form, a smirk playing upon the lips. He pulled on his own, now wrinkled, school shirt, not even bothering to button it up. Watching her fumble around was much more amusing and seeing that purplish-blue mark he'd left between the flaps of the unbuttoned shirt made him feel even more satisfied.

"Can you move please? You're sitting on my skirt," She quietly mumbled. Though her voice was small, her look was defiant as she rested upon her knees, looking at him with narrowed eyes. She held out one arm to receive the skirt.

He yanked her onto his lap, fighting the urge to grin when her blush became even more apparent as she reached for the skirt he now held above his head.

"Kaiba, please," She softly requested, after several rescue attempts for her skirt.

"You've said that a lot this last half hour or so,"

She leapt up one final time and got a firm hold of the skirt, quickly scooting away to put it on. Though her blush may have been believed to be embarrassment, it was more out of anger - the same went for her tears now falling heavily down her cheeks. "And to think you were someone I admired once - what with your company and all,"

"Wasn't that what drew you to the first place? To make your oh-so-delectable offer? I thought I would be the one who was going to be made a fool out of but it turns out to be the very opposite, in fact. Of course, you don't expect me to make a business proposition without knowing I would get more than my partner, did you?"

She didn't- she couldn't respond.

"What do you think of me now, Gardner?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She was silent for a long time as she fumbled with the zipper of her skirt. Finally, "What if...in fact, you're just disgusting?" The brunette responded with as much ferocity as she could manage, eyes staring hard into his.

He shrugged, the trademark smirk playing upon his lips, "That's fine with me," Chuckling, he got up and pulled on his pants with the belt still looped through, only unbuckled. "Face the facts Gardner, you're mine."

She picked up her jacket and threw it on, his words infuriating her even more. Forget robbers and rapists, he was much, much worse.

**End Notes**: Flames are not welcomed but constructive criticism very much is.


	2. Chapter 02

**Title**: Razzle Dazzle

**Part**: Chapter 02

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Comments**: Holy crap, how long has it been since I last wrote a S/A fic or even a part to my fics? Only speaking rhetorically, of course. Anyways, I don't own the YGO characters. Mweh.

----------------------

Pride. Some say it bordered the line of arrogance. To others, it was just a nice way of saying you were stubborn.

Téa thought it was neither. To her, it was a matter of self-esteem; how high she regarded herself.

"Where are you going?"

"To the same room I always go to,"

"Hn." He grunted before turning to his other side, away from her and sleeping.

She didn't even bother putting on her pants. She just wanted to get out of the room.

Pride.

It was probably all she had left.

----------------------

"Téa, could you possibly help me with this problem?" Whispered a voice as it brought the brunette out from her thoughts.

Téa blinked several times before smiling up to her calculus classmate, Tim, from discussion group and nodded, "Sure," she whispered back. It was necessary to keep the noise down to a minimum; after all, they _were_ in the library. Having quickly scribbled down the equation to get the answer, she allowed Tim to skim over the equation.

"Um…sorry to bother you but why would you use this formula?" He blushed as he bent down next to her while she took the paper back from him.

"It's no problem at all," She smiled again at him, "All you need to do is…"

----------------------

"You were getting pretty close with him,"

"What does it matter?" She questioned her voice thick with weariness as she set down her pencil to stare up at the towering figure before her. The topic on hand…an occurrence that had happened several hours ago. One Téa paid no mind to since it happened practically everyday.

All she received was a blank, cold stare.

Turning back to her work, Téa answered, sighing heavily, "Just a classmate, he needed help with some of his calculus homework."

"People go to this university because they already know that stuff. If not, then they should be able to figure it out,"

The first strains of annoyance started to creep through her nerves, adding to the already pounding headache she had before he arrived, "Why does it matter so much Kaiba?"

"I don't want other people touching my property,"

Normally, Téa would've kicked the living daylights out of any man that said this to her. With him, circumstances as they stood, she didn't have a _right_, however…she still couldn't help making a snide comment back at him, "What the hell kind of girl do you think I am?"

He smirked, leaning over the desk and bringing his face right up in front of hers. (She never even flinched.) "Stop acting so pure and innocent, Gardner. We know it's far from what you are,"

She didn't stir or anything; the blood quickly drained out of her face.

"After all, I am paying you to-,"

Her hand went flying across air and as soon as it made contact, a loud crack reverberated through the air. If she couldn't kick the living crap out of him, this would have to do.

Silence reigned supreme as the CEO slowly turned his head back, a thumb making its way up to wipe away the blood that had appeared at the corner of his mouth. A strange light appeared in his eyes as he stared at the blood and then at the motionless brunette standing before him.

Téa finally flinched and backed away as he jerked his body to the right to maneuver his way around the desk, towards her.

_Oh god, what was he going to do now?_

----------------------

"Hello?" He spoke as he knocked softly on the door. He could hear a bit of rustling around and then quick steps as the door swung open. "Oh, Téa, just the person I was looking for,"

"James, hey, what a surprise," She breathed heavily as though she'd just run a marathon.

He studied her face, rather concerned as he handed a pack of papers to her, "Are you alright? You seem a bit pale,"

"No, I'm fine really, thank you," She smiled, features brightening up a bit.

James was relieved. Really, her smile could bring a smile to anyone's face, "Oh, hello Kaiba, sorry, didn't see you there,"

The tall man nodded congenially, "Quite alright, Gardner was only asking me if I was willing to do an interview for next month's issue,"

The blond man's eyes widened, "I hope she succeeded!"

Téa lifted her head from the stack of papers she'd been reading, "And as always, he declined," She quickly added, looking at James with another bright smile.

"Quite the contrary," Kaiba replied before James could offer another reaction. "I've decided to agree,"

James nodded enthusiastically, "That's great!"

"On the condition that Gardner does the interview, of course,"

"She's not one of our reporters though," James responded, somewhat confused.

"I know," Concluded the tall man as he stepped out of his office.

"But-," James was stopped by a soft hand on his arm. "Gardner?"

"It's okay, let me take care of it. I know you guys have wanted this interview for several months now for the school, right?" Téa patted his arm, "I think I can handle it,"

"If you're sure about it…"

"I am,"

"Well it was nice meeting you…John?" Kaiba finally spoke.

"Er…James."

"Right." He didn't really care. Turning to Téa, he smiled briefly before offering his hand to her, "Miss Gardner, a pleasure meeting you also. Do tell me when and where we should meet for this. I shall try to accommodate you,"

"Of course," She responded, albeit coldly, shaking his hand once before quickly releasing. What a sick liar. They saw each other every single day. Even though James seemed to be in awe of the man, she was able to see through every façade.

She especially hated it when he smiled.

----------------------

2:15 am.

She really shouldn't be here this late. There wasn't a time limit but being one that lived off-campus, sitting in the common room of a university dorm hall doing work that wasn't due for several weeks…Nobody cared, really. They were either sleeping, leaving their rooms for a frat party, coming back from one, or if they were just hanging around, they had matters of their own to worry about rather than just some brunette sitting in a common room.

2:25 am.

If only she could run away to a land where she only had to worry about her grades and when her next dance performance was.

Maybe once that was possible.

A quiet shuffle of papers resounded softly through the halls, bothering no one, even those bored enough to listen.

2:30 am.

Better late then never.

----------------------

As soon as she entered through the French double doors in the back, her arm was yanked from her and books scattered around the kitchen floors. Immediately, she started to tug back, almost panicking as she protested, "Let me go, Kaiba,"

She was yanked even harder up the stairs as the iron grip refused to loosen itself.

"Dammit Kaiba, I said to let me go!" She planted herself on a step but no matter how strong she was, he was stronger. He practically lifted her up the last step, the iron grip even tighter, if possible.

"Please," She begged as she was pulled into _the room_.

The slamming of two wooden doors echoed through the mansion as a discernible click followed quickly after.

Any and all sounds made thereafter would be muffled by the hi-tech sound-proof walls, doors, and windows.

----------------------

As soon as she was thrown onto the bed, she quickly tried to crawl to the other side. The silk sheet provided some amount of friction for her to move but when he took hold of her ankle, it broke any surface tension her knees had with the sheets as she slipped.

Breathing ragged now, tears threatening to fall, Téa tried to shake his hand off before kicking his arm.

He released his hold; a growl escaped from the confines of his throat, "Get back over here, Gardner!"

"NO! Not until you calm down!" She almost felt sorry for kicking him, especially when she still had her heels on. Falling off the bed (while cursing the silk sheets), Téa quickly scrambled to her feet.

Unfortunately, it was all he needed to lunge across the bed and get a hold of her waist just as she stood up. Yanking her back, he wrapped two arms around her as her arms and legs went wild.

She didn't go down silently as she kicked and grunted, digging her nails into his arms while sweat dripped down her neck. Arm started to flail but it didn't do her any justice. He was able to avoid every flying limb.

The damn bastard didn't even flinch when she dug her nails into his skin. He flipped her over and laid his entire weight over her slender form. A little cry escaped her mouth when she saw the strange, predatorial glint in his eyes and the smirk-bearing teeth (all seen courtesy of what little moonlight was able to make its way into that large room).

It as all that escaped from her mouth before his lips came crashing down on hers.

----------------------

**End Notes**: I hadn't worked on this story for the longest time due to the fact that I had absolutely no idea where I was going with it. Last night, while listening to an old 90s song, I finally figured out how this was going to end and everything in between! Woot! Not that that'll make chapters come out faster but still, at least I have direction now.

Ah yes, if you guys realize the inaccuracies, it's because this isn't set in the original YGO plotline. I'm not even sure if the other guys will show up or not…maybe. We'll see.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is Svelte, signing out.


	3. Chapter 03

**Title**: Razzle Dazzle

**Part**: Chapter 03

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Comments**: Um…finally, Chapter 3?

--------------

When the bargain was made, it was on the stipulations that she would not be expected to do more than just what the original terms were. Should anything happen during the time from it begun, the contract would be null and void.

Much to her chagrin, the theoretical line of which was drawn from the beginning, had never been ventured much less crossed. He was careful and precise in everything he did…which exasperated one such as herself who wasn't always up to his par.

The epitome of every women's (and gay male) perfect partner, he could not be anything less than perfect. Standing a little over six feet, his piercing, deep blue eyes, thick brown hair, and impressive figure commanded the attention – good and bad – of any body in any room that he occupied. He intimidated everyone and anyone he came across.

She was one who used to be so carefree – a dancer's spirit always was as such. Upon meeting him, she began to perfect herself in everything she did and more - not because of him or anything - but more or less for her own psyche.

After all, how could anybody expect less from the mistress of Seto Kaiba?

Thank the heavens no one expected anything from her, thank heavens no one knew.

--------------

The first time _it_ occurred, she'd been surprised at how gentle he was.

Funny thing was, despite the rough exterior, he really was _still_ quite gentle, almost massaging the bruised he'd left on her arm earlier on. Now he was sleeping, curled up with legs entangled within hers and arm draped over her torso.

She'd expected him to act somewhat more emotionally about it; god only knew she had several fat drops of tears rolling down her cheeks.

He'd only smirked and handed her a wad of bills before ordering her on her knees.

Humiliated but having been the one that proposed the contract, she obeyed, cheeks burning with shame.

Funny thing was, once she got on her knees, he stood up from his chair, jerked away from her, and threw his nameplate across the office. From there, he snatched his coat and stormed out of the office, leaving the weeping girl with a wad of bills.

When _it_ first occurred, Téa wasn't completely ready – seriously, what girl really was at her age? Regardless, she just followed his lead.

The dancer would never admit to the CEO that she would never even consider any other guy to be her first other than him.

She lifted her hand but decided against it. The hand went slack by her side as she stared up in the darkness, succumbing to the Sandman soon after.

--------------

When he awoke, he hadn't expected the extra bundle of warmth by his side. It was usually gone by the time he woke up or she would wake him up while trying to leave during the middle of the night. Lifting his head a bit, he stared at her profile (or what he could see of it in the dim lighting of dawn's light shining through the curtains). It was no wonder her name came up often during his business class discussions at the university. Ample chest, slender waist, legs a-mile-long, perfect skin-free of blemishes, one of their dance teams top dancer, exceptionally kind to everyone she came across, volunteered her help any club that needed it (even if she didn't belong to it), school newspaper editor, part of their student council executive board, and an exceptionally good student.

No one knew of their relationship. Should someone find out, Seto would see to it that it stayed in the dark.

After all, it wouldn't benefit _him_ in any way.

--------------

She brushed a strand of brunette hair out of her face while the other occupant in the room whimpered, drool mixed with food bits dribbling down his chin. Téa stifled a cry as she wiped the chin of a once grand man, Evan Gardner. Now struggling to stay alive with half his body paralyzed, his blue eyes, the ones she had inherited from him, pleaded with her. At the same time, she could feel the apology he tried to convey day after day.

But there were never any words. Just whimpers, moans…he could barely offer anymore.

She could see that tears had begun to converge in his left eye. Soon, they fell, drop after drop and not being able to help it, she broke down too and hugged the sobbing form of her father.

"Please don't cry Daddy, please…" She whimpered.

Outside, two nurses had stopped at the door which had been left slightly ajar.

"She's a wonderful daughter. She's always coming here to visit him, even when the weather is less than admirable." One tsked quietly to the other, her gloved hands in her pocket.

The other sighed and shook her head. "I wonder what happened to him."

The first nurse fiddled with her nametag a bit (it read "Samantha") before glancing up in surprise when the question registered, "Oh heavens, don't you know? He was in a car accident involving himself and Seto Kaiba's younger brother. He would've recovered fine from the accident if the stroke hadn't occurred during his recovery."

The second nurse's eyes practically bugged out, "Are you kidding? What about the Kaiba kid?"

Samantha sighed sadly, "Coma with no chance of recovery. Mr. Kaiba hollered and roared but no doctor could do anything for the kid. He did try very hard; he hired doctors from all over the world. The best that money could buy! But they all said the same thing."

"Oh dear." Her companion sniffed. "Who was at fault for the accident?"

"The cops still don't know." She replied, her eyes straying back to Téa and her father.

--------------

Seto Kaiba may be the youngest student to own a multi-million dollar corporation but he was not above going to school and actually attending class. He knew that if he wanted to keep one step ahead of his competitors, especially electronics, he needed to be kept up to date. Sure, newspapers and magazines worked well but not as well as the information teachers usually gathered since they were more in-depth. The downfall of attending class was:

"Hey, hey! Matthew, you have got to check this out…that gorgeous girl in our rhetoric class is performing again this Friday and Saturday." A voice chirped up from Seto's left.

The CEO simply blinked lazily while he waited for the class to start. His notebook was opened neatly in front of him with the date and subject printed neatly across the top.

"You going?"

"Naw man, ain't that party this weekend?"

"Ohh yeah…"

He rolled his eyes. Typical. It was hard to believe that most of these kids had earned their way into Tokyo University and if they didn't, their way was paid by prestigious mommies and daddies who had more than enough pocket change. He wasn't interested in their affairs however; there was another reason he came to this class.

Coming in through the door, she looked up and caught his eye. Frowning, she sat down in the front row, a good ways distance from him who sat in the back row.

He smirked. She may try to avoid him as much as possible but it was no use.

It was so much fun breaking her fighting spirit.

--------------

Téa could feel the dark blue eyes burning into her as she quickly packed up her supplies. The lecture had just ended and already, students were milling out into the hallways, chatting with friends before their next class. She wanted to get out of this class as soon as possible; she wanted as little time together with _him_ as much as possible.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she tensed. Wanting to shrug it off but knowing it would catch unwanted attention, she waited until he spoke.

"Hey Téa! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night," The owner of the hand asked.

She was relieved. Turning around, she smiled, "Oh hey Dave, how's it going?"

"Good good," He replied, "So how about it?"

She looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The movie," He repeated, cheeks dotted red.

Not thinking anything of it, Téa nodded, "Okay."

--------------

With one arm over her eyes and one arm above her head, she waited until he crawled off her. Their bodies soaked in sweat and her legs sticky with the aftermath of their 'activity', she sniffled and ignored him as he pressed himself up against her. She knew he wanted her to flinch, to draw away, to react _somehow_. But from previous experience, Téa knew it only ended up exciting him more.

His lips suckled on her neck gently as he traced patterns on her flat stomach and his leg ran up and down hers. She couldn't help but swallow harshly and tense up at which he smirked into her neck and crawled on top of her again, his entire weight on her body.

She felt her hand being pulled away but wouldn't look at him as he slowly pried her legs apart.

"Look at me." He commanded as he entered slowly.

Breathing heavily now, she turned her head towards him as he gripped her hands.

"That's a good little girl," He whispered before taking her mouth in a kiss as he moved in her once more.

"I'm tired." She feebly protested. Not that it did any good.

His lips slid to the corner of hers as he breathed heavily and entered all the way in, "But I'm not."

To her chagrin, her body couldn't help but respond as it arched and met his rhythm.

Bodies warming up once more, she gritted her teeth as he moved in an out, his arms moving to bring her legs over his waist.

"You're not going to the movies tomorrow." He commanded with a breathless voice as his hands moved to grip her hips.

Téa didn't respond, she just clenched her jaw and looked to the side of the bed.

"DON'T turn your head away from me!" He bellowed in a dangerous tone as he stopped and leaned over her.

She slowly turned her head back and met him eye to eye, "It'll look weird if I don't go on any dates."

He shrugged before bring her up into a sitting position, having not pulled out once, "That's not my problem. You're not going."

"I'm not canceling," She gritted her teeth as she dug her nails deep into his shoulders. "I'm _can't_." To her shame, she couldn't help but let a moan escape.

He brought his face up to hers, forehead to forehead as his gaze burned into her own. This time, his hand kept her stubborn jaw in place as he whispered in her ear:

"You _can _and you _will_."


End file.
